spiritguardianvanguardrushfandomcom-20200215-history
Leveling
Best ways to level your heroes Starting area's Once starting there are minimum ways in which you can level your heroes. The two most common area's are making use of "stages" and utilising this as much as possible. When completing stages you are guaranteed to earn XP Dust which is your bread and butter when it comes to levelling. You also can obtain the occasional card, which if you don't need, can be used to add a set amount of XP to that hero. You also have the opportunity to complete Resource Run on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays. This will give you a large portion of XP (especially if you kill all the mobs) and you can attempt this 3 times on each of these days outside of double event days. If you have spare cash available you can exchange periodically throughout the day some gold for XP Dust (generally 500-1000). While this is low compared to the methods listed above it can add up so is worth doing. Please note: certain events can also give XP Dust as a reward, most require Diamonds so is considered an optional area rather then a strategic one. Mid level Heroes When your heroes begin to progress through the levels, you will notice it takes an increasing amount of XP dust to go up through the levels. Hopefully at this point you should have some sort of idea of what lineup you are looking to use and had a play with a few heroes. Generally at this point it is best to find 7 Heroes you like and focus on gearing and raising those heroes. It can be expensive to raise a lot of heroes at once, and unless you are putting a lot of Diamonds into the game, you will start to fall behind if you don't. Dream Treasure opens up around level 50 and is a massive source of income for XP Dust. There is a strategy to maximise the output you can get from Dream Treasure which will be explained in my advanced guide, but suffice to say this must always be on the go. Remember to make sure you put heroes on to Defend at this point. Continue with all the area's in the Starting guide as they continue to be relevant. High level Heroes As your Heroes come into the High 80's with level's, there is not a lot of other elements you can do to move them along any quicker. One option you will have is to utilise the Inherit feature which is a new element with the latest patch. This lets you transfer the level of one of your characters to another one with all runes etc.. If you are unhappy with any of your main heroes now would be the best time to look to change them. Also bear in mind Conquest requires a total of 21 heroes so it may be worth starting to look at the bigger picture when your hitting level 88+.